This application is for continued grant support to participate as one of the investigative centers in the National Cooperative Study of Drugs and Coronary Heart Disease. The overall aim of this study is to study the effectiveness of long term therapy with certain lipid-lowering drugs in reducing mortality and recurrent vascular catastrophes in middle-aged men with a previous history of myocardial infarction.